The Letter
by Russian Snow
Summary: Ivan wins Gilbert in a "war" with Ludwig and gets to keep Gilbert at his house with everyone else. Then everyone starts to leave and Ivan feels lonely and gets close to Gilbert and Gilbert to Ivan. Then Ludwig tells Ivan that Gilbert has to return home to Berlin and Ivan doesn't want Gilbert to leave him. Loneliness, death, drinking, some swearing, one kiss. RusPrus, GerIta
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long time since Ivan had somebody living with him. Ivan once had so many people stay in his house with him. He had himself and his two sisters and three servants, and Gilbert, and a few others. Everything was happy when they were all home together. The world was colorful and the air felt warm. Now, everything looked gray to Ivan, and the winter air felt sharp and cold. It was very lonely. Granted, Natalia still came to visit sometimes and while Ivan enjoyed seeing somebody come visit him, he did not enjoy her attitude and the way she still desperately wanted him to marry her.

Ivan missed all the excitement and chattering that went on in his house when everyone was here. He missed coming home to smiling faces and the scent of dinner. He missed drinking with Gilbert. He missed gazing at Gilbert. He missed Gilbert's laugh. He missed…. He missed Gilbert.

Gilbert was one of the very last to leave Ivan. Ivan had "forced" Gilbert to live with him because Ivan had won him in a fight with Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. Ludwig protested Ivan taking his brother, but Gilbert took it like a man. He did not protest to Ivan dragging him to his house and threatening him and even hurting him.

The German shouldn't have betted his brother if he wanted to keep him so much. Ivan doubted Ludwig wanted Gilbert back after Gilbert had been in his house for a few weeks. Ludwig had that crazy pasta loving boy, he didn't need Gilbert. Gilbert wouldn't fit in in Ludwig's house anymore. He belonged in Ivan's house.

Ivan believed he would be able to keep Gilbert forever, until one day….

:o:

I woke up in my bed while the sun was just peeking through the window across the room. My bed was huge, bigger than myself and could easily fit three people in it comfortably. I slowly got out of bed and went to the dresser to get some clothes for the day. I had had a bad dream. I dreamt that there would be nobody in my house except me. I have been having this dream a lot lately. "Only me and Gilbert are left," I said to myself as I put my clothes on. I finished getting dressed in a somber mood.

I quietly walked down the hallway to check on Gilbert in his room. I opened the door as quietly as I could and found him snoring lightly as he continued sleeping. He always slept in a mess: body parts all over, sheets and blankets tangled up. I wondered how it could be comfortable.

I quietly closed the door and decided to make some breakfast for the two of us. Maybe Gilbert could eat it in bed. The thought of Gilbert groggily eating waffles made me smile a bit as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

As breakfast cooked, I checked on the mail. There was the usual advertisements, a few bills, and a letter addressed to me from Germany. I wondered who I knew in Germany. I opened the letter curiously as I walked back to the breakfast I was making.

The letter was from Ludwig in Germany. It said:

Dear Ivan,

Thank you for taking care of my brother for these years. However, it would please me if you return him to my care now. He has been away from Germany for a very long time and I fear he misses it. Feliciano and I have set aside a room for him in our house.

Those of us here feel you have hoarded Gilbert and have not let him be free to make his own decisions.

You may talk to him about his returning home. I have included one plane ticket for his return. The plane leaves from Moscow tomorrow. I, myself will meet him at the airport.

If you choose to ignore this letter, I will personally come to your house to reclaim my brother.

Thank you again,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

There was in fact a one-way plane ticket to Berlin from Moscow in the envelope. I stood shock still for a few minutes, long enough that the waffles started burning. I threw the letter and ticket on the counter as I quickly remedied the waffles. I asked myself if I had hoarded Gilbert too much. I have let him make decisions! I let him choose what he room he wanted, a prison cell or the one adjacent to mine. He has been free to wander around my property, just not too far away from the house. I don't understand! Why would Ludwig want Gilbert back now of all times! Why when I am about to be completely alone? "I won't let you have him," I ground out as I put all the food on the serving tray so I could transport it up to Gilbert's room.

"But," I thought, "What if Gilbert really wants to return home to Germany? Have I really been keeping him here too long?" I looked at the letter again. And picked it up to thrust it in my pocket, taking care of the plane ticket inside it. "There's no harm in asking," I thought as I carefully carried the tray up the stairs to Gilbert's room.

As I approached his room, I could not hear the sound of his snoring anymore. I made to knock on the door but realized I could not do so with the tray in my hands. So instead I made a kind of coughing sound with my throat to let Gilbert know I was here.

The door took a few seconds to open, but when it did I was greeted by the beautiful sight of Gilbert wearing only pants and still looking a bit tired.

"Oh hey Ivan." He blinked at me tiredly. "It's like still morning, can you come bother me later? I wanna sleep more."

I looked at him. "It is almost 9 in the morning, Gilbert. I made you breakfast."

He looked at the tray I was carrying as if he just realized that it was there. "You did, awesome. Um," He scratched his head as I awkwardly stood outside the door. "You can come in I guess." He backed up to let me in.

"Cпасибо, Gilbert," I said as I entered. I looked around his room a bit more than I did when I looked in it earlier this morning. The bed was a mess in the middle of the room. He had clothes strewn around the floor and over a chair in the corner. Some of the dresser drawers where partially open. The nightstand had pop cans on it and other junk. There was a bench at the foot of the bed with clothes all over it too. I placed the tray carefully down on the bench.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied as he closed the door behind me. Gilbert saw where I placed the tray and jumped back on the bed, then moved to the foot of it to be closer to the food. "Wow, you made waffles for me! Awesome." He picked up a fork and started digging into the waffles with vigor.

I watched him eat for an amount of time. I didn't feel like eating anymore after having received the letter from Ludwig.

After eating three waffles, a piece of toast, 4 sausages, and consuming 2 glasses of orange juice, Gilbert looked up at me. "Are you not eating? There's a plate and fork for you too, you know. I even saved some sausage for you."

"I don't feel like eating right now."

Gilbert made a sound with the back of his throat. He swallowed the last bit of his fourth waffle then said, "That doesn't sound like you, Ivan. What's up?" He stared back at me and didn't look like he would eat anymore until he got a serious answer.

I sighed. "Do you… want to leave me too, Gilbert?" I knew my eyes must have looked really sad when I said that so I looked away from him as I finished asking the question.

"Huh? Leave you? What are you talking about?"

"Your bother says you should go home…" I could feel his eyes on me, trying to get me to look at him.

"Go home…," he echoed, "Like, back to Germany?"

I nodded. "I have a plane ticket for a one-way trip to Berlin that leaves tomorrow morning." I dig it out of my pocket to show it to him.

Gilbert remained silent for a while. He didn't move to take the ticket, nor to continue eating breakfast. He just looked at me, and finally, I looked at him too. I looked deep into those red albino eyes of his and tried to convey my feelings to him.

I lowered my hand with the ticket in it back onto my lap. My head lowered with it.

"I guess.…" Gilbert's voice quietly broke the silence. "It wouldn't hurt to visit my brother again…."

I didn't say or do anything. My heart felt like it would break apart.

"Can I… did he… send you a letter or something, Ivan?"

My body jumped a little when he said my name. I nodded remorsefully and handed him the letter I received just today from Ludwig. I kept my gaze from his.

Gilbert took the letter from my hand and carefully unfolded it to read it. I waited in anguish as he read the letter from his brother. Finally, he spoke, "I… can go home…. I can go home after all these years here in this winter wasteland. I can finally go home and see mein Bruder! And Feliciano, and Francis and Antonio, and everyone else back home! I can see everyone again!" He was so happy he had tears coming to his eyes.

"But not me," I said. I could hear the sorrow in my voice. He stopped.

"I-Ivan…"

"No, it is okay. You go home, Gilbert. Leave me alone to myself." I threw the ticket in his direction. It fluttered harmlessly onto the tray of forgotten food. "Πрошу прощения, извините."

I ran from the room with tears in my eyes. Gilbert wants to leave me. He wants to return home and leave me all alone. He doesn't care about me. A voice in my head said, "Why should he care? You did not treat him the best you could. You treated him close to a prisoner. He had no reason to get close to you. No reason to want to stay with you, you brought this on yourself."

:o:

I had ran out the back door of my now empty house and into the snow, not caring about a coat or if I would freeze. The chilly wind hit me full on and I shivered. The tears had started flowing as I had ran from Gilbert's room, the room I had given him, and were all the way down my face now. I feared they would freeze there so I quickly brushed them away. But the more I brushed, the more there seemed to be. My tears just kept coming and coming. I sat down on a snow covered chair thinking about what I had done to deserve this kind of treatment.

As I thought, I heard the sound of crunching snow coming towards me. At first I thought it would be Kayusha come to comfort me. But then reality hit me again and I knew it could only be Gilbert.

My tears had stopped coming a few minutes ago, but this new thought that my older sister would never come visit me made them prickle at the corner of my eyes again.

The crunching snow sounds stopped in front of me and I could now see Gilbert's feet and lower legs as he stood in front of me. He had changed pants and put on his boots before he came out here. Which made me think that I only had my socks on right now.

"Hey," Gilbert said in his rough voice. I didn't look up. He thrust my coat in front of my face. "You forgot your coat. In fact you forgot your everything. You're an idiot." He threw my coat at me. I looked up at him. He didn't appear to be angry, rather, he looked sad, like he was feeling sorry for me.

I didn't say anything, and just held the coat. Me feet were starting to feel really cold.

Gilbert made an annoyed sound. "Hey, Dummkopf, get your ass off that frozen chair and get inside. You're going to freeze out here." He pulled me from the seat and dragged me back inside the house. Gilbert closed the back door loudly after we both had gone through it. I just stood there.

He spun back around, took one look at me still standing like an idiot holding a coat, and left for the kitchen. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to follow him but did he want me to follow him? Should I follow him? Should I stay here? If I stay here will he come back? Has he left me forever while I'm almost frozen?

As I pondered what to do, Gilbert popped back around the corner he had just left and called to me, "Ivan! Get your butt over here!" I slowly walked over to him.

I arrived in the kitchen and Gilbert said, "Good, now sit down on that chair." He pointed to a chair at the table. I mutely did as I was told. I sensed that Gilbert found it both entertaining that I was doing what he told me to do, and annoying that I couldn't do it myself.

He heated up some water in a large pot until it was almost boiling then brought it over to me. He placed it on the ground in front of my feet and looked up at me. I mindlessly stared back at him. He sighed, annoyed and took my socks off my feet and carefully placed each foot in the hot water. The water felt really good on my feet, but I liked Gilbert's hands on me better.

I slowly warmed up under Gilbert's care. He called me "Dummkopf" as few more times and made comments about how stupid I was. I didn't really care. If I was so mean and horrible to him during his stay at my house, then why did he help me just now? Did Gilbert care about me too?

After I finished warming up, Gilbert and I watched some TV and drank alcohol together. I had had to go buy him some German beer the first week he was here, since he said he doesn't care for vodka. We enjoyed each other's company for the day and then it was night.

When we were both extremely tired from playing card games, I finally remembered the letter.

"Gilbert," I began hesitantly.

"Huh," he moaned out from his lounging on the couch. He opened one eye from his cat nap to look at me.

"What are you going to do?"

Gilbert sat up straight and leaned forward. "What am I going to do? Play a flush of diamonds! That's what I'm going to do!" He laid out his cards, then leaned back, laughing.

I simply laid my straight flush down across from his cards. "I meant, about Ludwig's letter."

He looked at my hand, "No way! You beat me again!? Not awesome! I'm losing my touch!"

"Gilbert," I said calmly, belying my true feelings.

He calmed down. "I guess, I will go back to Germany." My heart shattered. "But Ivan-"

"No buts," I spoke roughly as I stood up and put away the cards quickly. "You have to get up early to get to the airport on time. You should go to sleep now. I will drive you there in the morning." I kept my focus on the cards and not what I was talking about.

Gilbert didn't move. I felt like he should say something. Anything.

He stood up after a bit of silence and walked to his room without saying a word. The slam of his door against the wood was loud enough to shake the windows.

I finished cleaning up then went to my room. I got ready to sleep, but never was able to do so. I kept thinking about Gilbert and how I would be alone when he leaves.

:o:

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. Apparently I had slept a little the night before. Also apparently, I had cried myself to sleep.

I got dressed quickly and skipped checking on Gilbert. I hurried to the kitchen and reheated some leftovers from yesterday to eat for breakfast. As I was doing that, Gilbert came downstairs rubbing his eyes. He was fully dressed and had all of his things packed in the little suitcase he had brought with him when he had first come here. He let the suitcase thud down each stair.

Gilbert entered the kitchen and sat down at his spot at the table. I served him some leftover sausage and he stared at them for a second then said, "I wish they were German sausages.…"

I didn't eat any breakfast again today. Even Gilbert ate less than usual.

Finally, it was time for us to leave for the airport. The ride there was quiet. Neither of us said a word. Time passed, we arrived at the airport. We waited, Gilbert's flight arrived.

As he boarded the plane, I felt the need to express my feelings for him, but I didn't know how. I grabbed his hand as he turned to get on the plane.

"Gi-Gilbert…." He turned to look at me. There was some feeling in his eye I didn't know. I had never seen that emotion before. His eyes were narrow, not in anger, more like in sorrow. But there was another emotion in those brilliant red eyes of his. I thought that I had seen something similar in my sisters' eyes at times. I stuttered to a stop.

Gilbert spoke, "Take care of yourself, Dummkopf. Πрощание, Ivan."

I was too surprised to say or do anything in response. Gilbert took his hand back and boarded the plane, never looking back at me.

:o:

_Translation Notes:_

_Cпасибо = Thank You (Russian)  
_

_mein Bruder = my Brother (German)  
_

Πрошу прощения, извините = something like "I apologize, I'm sorry" (Russian)

Dummkopf = Stupid (German)

Πрощание = Good bye (Russian)

(I hope these are at least close to right!)

_Author's Note: _

_Yay! I published a story after forever! I did this whole story in 5 hours over the span of two days, so if it's not good... *cries*. Anyway! Get your tears ready! It's (hopefully) sure to make you cry~! Don't ask where I got the plot, I have no idea. There dream I had about RusPrus the other night didn't have anything like this in it... or did it?_

_I wrote Chapter 1 while I was hungry if you couldn't tell (I still haven't gotten any waffles...) _

_This chapter is roughly based off of "Unwarrented Punishment" by Tetsuhiro Morinaga (you can find the story in my favorite ^-^) but be warned, it's ratted hardcore M. Just sayin._

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank for reading~ Enjoy the next chapter too please~_

_READ AND REVIEW! (favorite?)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

:o:

It had been so many long years since Gilbert left my house. I never bothered to count. As my dream that night before I received that letter from Ludwig predicted, my life became empty, emotionless, and colorless.

I missed the old times. I didn't let anyone bother me. And I fell into a depression.

Sometime after he left, I heard that Gilbert had died. No one ever gave me a "how," I only heard that he did. I refused to believe it. I fell into a deeper depression.

I hated myself for not saying anything to him that day at the airport. I hated that he could say good bye to me in Russian and I didn't even know what 'Dummkopf' meant.

I devoted myself, after I heard about his so-called death, to learning German. I wanted to learn what 'Dummkopf' means and more importantly, how to say 'good bye' in German.

I devoted all my time, soul, and energy into learning German. When I wasn't doing that, I was drinking. I drank all my sorrows about Gilbert away, but they only seemed to come back stronger. I did not know how to deal with Gilbert being dead.

:o:

One day, I received a call at my house. It was the first call I had received in a long time. Needless to say I was surprised my phone still worked. I answered the phone, "Да?" I was very curious to hear who was calling me.

"Hello, Ivan," Ludwig's gruff voice greeted me.

"Ludwig. Why do you call me?"

His voice hesitated a brief second. "I… have something you need to see…. It's about Gilbert."

My whole body instantly straightened at the albino's name.

"But, you need to come over here to Berlin to see it," Ludwig continued in a rush.

"I see…." What could it be that Ludwig wants to show me in Berlin? Perhaps something that Gilbert was once close to? "When should I leave?"

"There is a flight out of Moscow tonight, if you want to catch that. Sooner is better."

"Okay. I will be on the evening flight tonight. Good bye, Ludwig."

"Good bye, Ivan." The phone call was ended. It was such a short phone call, but made a huge impact on me. I had something I had to do now, I could not sit in my house all day anymore.

:o:

Precisely as I said, I boarded the plane for Berlin. I did not know how long I would be staying there, so I only took a small bag with clothes and vodka in it. The trip took longer than I wanted. I wanted to be in Berlin as soon as I could to see whatever it was that Ludwig wanted to show me.

Ludwig had never been particularly fond of me, so why does he want to show me something after Gilbert's passing? I contemplated these things during the flight.

Ludwig was waiting for me when I got off the plane. Neither of us said a word. I wondered if he had what he wanted to show me on him, but did not ask for fear it was a private something. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I held it in check as long as I could.

The drive to Ludwig and Feliciano's house was also silent. I could tell that Ludwig was tense. He had still not said a word to me since the phone call earlier in the evening.

We arrived at a large wooden house set apart from its neighbors by quite a distance. Ludwig parked his truck in the driveway and started getting out. I followed him inside the house, still silent.

There were flickering lights inside the house, which made it seem somewhat beautiful. I could not help but think it would be even more beautiful if there were sunflowers growing behind the house.

Feliciano opened the door to us and greeted Ludwig with a gigantic hug.

He stammered out, "C-Ci-Ciao, I-Ivan." I assumed he was afraid of me.

I smiled at him to try to calm him down, "Πривет, Feliciano." He hid behind Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed. "Let us go in, ja?" He led the way inside his house with Feliciano still trying to hide behind him. I followed after the two thinking they were cute together.

Ludwig led us to a room filled with nice, big, red couches and a big flat screen TV across the room. "Wait here. I will be right back. Feliciano," he yelled at the male who jumped in response. "Take care of our guest while I am gone." And with that Ludwig left the room.

Feliciano hesitantly stood by couch nearest the door. I strolled into the room and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. I placed my bag of vodka and clothes down on the floor next to it. I was somewhat enjoying this trip to Ludwig's house, but I was still worried about what Ludwig wanted to show me.

"Um… Um…," Feliciano stuttered. I smiled at him which only got another jump from the shaky Italian. "Wo-Would you… like some pasta?"

His question made me realize that I had not eaten before I had left for Berlin, nor had I eaten on the plane. I was just about to reply that I would very much like that when Ludwig returned to the room.

Both Feliciano and I looked up as he entered. Ludwig avoided both our eyes and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. He looked apprehensive and unsure of himself.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" Feliciano bounded over to his partner with worry in his eyes.

"Ja, I will be fine. Ivan," he turned his attention to me, "Come with me."

Ludwig started down the hallway he had disappeared to before. Feliciano and I followed him. Ludwig stopped, "Feliciano, you stay here."

"But-"

"Stay here!"

Feliciano whimpered but slowly made his way back to the couches.

Ludwig and I continued on our way. He led me to a door at the back of the hall. He opened the door to show stairs. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded. I started down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was another hallway. Ludwig took the lead and led me to the end of this hallway where there was another door. He looked at me as he took the doorknob, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what," I asked as he opened the door.

:o:

My vision was greeted to the sight of an alive albino sitting up in bed looking over towards us.

"Gilbert?" I was more than surprised.

"Hey, Ivan," he coughed. It was so good to hear his voice, but for the cough.

I rushed over to the bed. "Are you okay? What's wrong? I heard you were dead!"

Ludwig slowly entered the room as well, closing the door behind him. "Gilbert has some kind of sickness that will never leave him. It is going to kill him soon…."

Gilbert took over hoarsely, "I told Lud to tell everyone that I was dead to see if they would miss me. I especially wanted to see how to would react, Ivan." Our eyes met. His were still a beautiful crimson red, but slightly clouded with sickness. "Ludwig told me how you were doing. That's why I wanted you to know I was still alive, for now."

"But how did you know…?"

"Word spreads fast when there is a crazy Russian spending all his time drinking and learning German," Ludwig said.

"Ja," Gilbert smiled at me, it was more beautiful than a whole field of sunflowers. "Did you learn anything useful, Ivan?"

I thought for a moment. I had learned a good portion of German, but one of the phrases were not appropriate now. I desperately wanted to say another phrase to the beautiful Gilbert.

"I missed you a lot, Gilbert!" I embraced him in a gigantic hug. Gilbert let out a surprised squeak, but did his best to hug me back.

Ludwig smiled awkwardly from behind me. "Well, I will leave you two alone. Who knows what Feliciano could be getting into while I'm not watching him." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Ludwig," I stopped him. "Thank you for letting me see Gilbert one more time."

"It was his idea, not mine. Don't thank me." Ludwig left the room, closing the door behind him again.

My attention turned back to Gilbert. I checked him over, he looked good physically, but I knew he was deathly sick.

"Thank you for letting me see you again."

"Ah, it's nothing! I couldn't let you go on drinking without me! I'm too awesome for that!" He finished his sentence with a harsh cough.

"You shouldn't be working so hard!" I rushed to help him anyway I could. Concern flooded my eyes. His skin felt hot and feverish against mine.

"You feel nice," he said as his eyes slowly closed. "Stay with me until I go, okay, Ivan?" Gilbert was almost asleep.

"Of course I will, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich." I was not afraid to speak the truth.

Gilbert smiled with his eyes still shut. "Ich liebe dich auch, Ivan." His breathing slowed until he was asleep.

My heart felt happier than it had been in a long time. I had never been happier in my entire life. I grabbed both of Gilbert's hands. There was a chair placed near the edge of the bed that had not been there when I first entered the room. "Ludwig must have put it there," I thought as I sat in it, thankful. I watched Gilbert sleep for a few hours then fell asleep by his bedside, our hands still held together.

:o:

When I woke up, Gilbert was still sleeping. Or at least I thought he was, his hands were ice cold. I stood up and looked at his face. He had a small smile at the corner of his lips and his face was turned toward mine. As I slept, they could only be mere centimeters apart.

I stood over Gilbert for a few minutes trying to decide what I should do. During that time Ludwig came down the stairs and saw me over Gilbert. He stepped closer and saw Gilbert's appearance.

"He's dead," I whispered.

Ludwig stood there. "He had been in a lot of pain the past few days. I was surprised he was still alive when you got here. The doctor said he should have died a few months ago. That was the time when he told me to tell everyone that he was dead." He paused. "I think he waited until he could see you again before finally letting go."

I nodded mutely, I could feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks again.

Ludwig noticed and said awkwardly, "I, uh, should go phone the cemetery…." And he left me alone with my Gilbert.

I sat back down on the chair by the side of the bed and tried to wipe away the tears from my eyes, but noticed Gilbert's and my hands were still interconnected. That realization just made my tears fall faster.

I leaned over Gilbert's perpetually smiling face and softly kissed him on the forehead. "Abschied, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich," I said as tears rolled down my face.

:o:

_Translation Notes:_

_Dummkopf = Stupid (German)  
_

_Да = Yes (Russian)  
_

_Ciao = Hello (Italian)  
_

_Πривет = Hello (Russian)  
_

_Ja = Yes (German)_

_Ich liebe dich = I love you (German)  
_

_Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too (German)  
_

_Abschied = something like "final farewell" or just "good bye" (German)  
_

_(Abschied is the one I'm most worried about if it's correct or not!)  
_

_Author's Note:_

_I feel like crying. *cries* That was sad. I think I'm getting pretty good at this story thing. Don't you wish somebody would do that for you? I want somebody to say "I love you" in a foreign language too!_

_Please send me a message or review or something if my German or Russian is off. I'm not fluent in those languages __

_There is an epilogue for this story in the next chapter. I really hope you like this story and will write me a review (reviews make me happy ^-^)_

_I failed to say it in the last chapter (oops) but, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! There would be a whole lot more Prussia and Russia than that **** Amerika if I owned Hetalia. (says the American)_

_By the way, You are Awesome. :') Miss you Prussia/Gilbert._


	3. Epilogue

EPILOUGE

:o:

A week after his death, I attended Gilbert's funeral. Many of his friends and neighbors showed up as well. I had stayed in Berlin since that night and had not planned to go back home to Moscow anytime soon. Ludwig and Feliciano took care of me during that week. I learned that Feliciano knew about Gilbert's presence in his basement as well, but other than him, Ludwig, the doctor, and myself, nobody else knew Gilbert was still alive for some time before his actual death.

I barely said a word after that day and the words I did say, I was barely aware I was saying them. My heart felt empty and lonely inside, but deep down I knew that Gilbert was better where ever he was now then here with me and in pain. I knew he loved me until his death and I knew he would continue to love me after it. I believed he would watch over me and help me.

:o:

I had gone back to Moscow on Ludwig's orders the fourth week I was in Berlin. Five months after Gilbert's death I received a phone call from Ludwig asking me to come back down to Berlin.

I agreed and when I arrived at Ludwig's house, I was greeted by a field of sunflowers behind it. Ludwig came out to greet me and I asked, "How did they get here?" My voice started to crack from emotion.

"They grew there naturally." He looked at me. "I think Gilbert had something to do with it."

I nodded. Tears started flowing from my face again. This was the first time since discovering Gilbert's death that I had cried. I love you, Gilbert, and I will always love you.

:o:

_Author's Note:_

_*sobs uncontrollably*_

_I kept trying to type 'Gilbert' as 'Prussia' and 'Ivan' and 'Russia' and 'Ludwig' as 'Germany' and... yeah you get it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Must be the darkness, oh sorry, Kingdom Hearts is not Hetalia. Hey, I should write a AkuRoku next! What do you guy's think? Feel free to make suggestions~ (and write reviews! 3)_

_Gilbird didn't appear in this story at all did he? Poor Gilbird._

_That's the end of "The Letter"! Hope you enjoyed it~ (and that it made you cry). Maybe you will right a review now, da? You are still awesome!_


End file.
